Le tourbillon d'la vie
by Einaudi
Summary: Des gens partent d'autres reviennent, "on s'est connu, on s'est reconnu...", une histoire qui se passe après la fin de brotherhood,qui suit plus exactement Roy Mustang, qui commence à voir les choses différemment! Venez découvrir, première fic !


Premier essais

Après tout ce temps, tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, la culpabilité ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Il faisait aussi très attention, à ce que cette dernière lui reste collée à la peau. Des fois il se disait, que si physiquement il n'avait pas de traces de son passé, c'était parce que le pire était à venir. Cela pouvait avoir l'air complètement ahurissant, et effroyablement pessimiste mais la vie ne lui avait jamais prouvé qu'il n'y avait pas de retour quelconque à nos erreurs . Cependant le calme semblait revenir peu à peu, après le jour promis, il avait pu retrouver la vue grâce à la pierre philisophale, et en plus de ça, redonner au lieutenant Havoc l'utilité de ses jambes. Bien sûr après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, l'armée avait clairement était nettoyée, et les postes vacants furent une aubaine, il en profita alors pour essayer de grimper dans la hiérarchie le plus vite possible. Seulement Grumman, l'avait devancé et il était parvenu bien avant lui en haut de l'échelle. Aujourd'hui, on travaillait à la création d'un parlement, et le nom de Führer n'était plus utilisé, c'était maintenant : Général de l'armée. La volonté était pour l'instant de créer une démocratie, et surtout de séparer l'armée, du pouvoir. Créer un pouvoir qui ne soit plus à un seul homme, militaire qui plus est, mais à des hommes représentants chaque civils, de n'important quel bord, sexe ou religion. Même si pour l'instant l'état était plus à un pouvoir oligarchique, tout ça avancé vite et les tensions à I'est commencée doucement à ce calmer. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était là, Le général Brigadier Roy Mustang, à Ishbal. Comme il est dit plus haut, sa culpabilité encore à lui ronger les os, il s'était rendu sur place pour aider à la reconstruction du pays et essayer tant bien que mal à réunifier les rebelles Ishbali avec le reste d'Amestris. Il ne se montrait pas vraiment à la population, étant connu comme le « héro » d'Ishbal chez lui, comme chez eux. Il faisait donc en sorte de rester à l'écart tout en parvenant de temps à autre à aller discrètement sur le terrain pour mettre en ordre toute sorte de choses matérielles.

Et bien Général, vous ne devriez pas regarder le couché de soleil de cette façon j'aurais tendance à penser que vous êtes dépressif…

Et bien, colonel, si je ne vous connaissais pas, j'aurais tendance à penser que vous flânez !

Roy sourit à Riza Hawkeye, cependant celui-ci s'effaça quand il se rendu compte que quelque chose avait l'air de tracasser sa subordonnée et amie.

-Il se passe quelq…

-Je vais partir Roy. Cette réponse avait été prononcé presque violement, avec peur. Il était claire qu'elle n'avait pas envie que la conversation dure trop longtemps. Roy avait les yeux grand-ouvert, ce qui pourrait paraître impensable, lui qui avait cette façon si particulière de ne jamais montrer aucune émotion. Comprenant rapidement qu'il n'y avait rien de militaire dans les mots de Riza, il s'était automatiquement laissé aller.

-Que… Enfin, pourquoi ? Je comprend pas, me dis pas qu'il y a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé ? Enfin toi-même tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et que nous n'avions qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était ?! Ok c'était peut-être idiot mais je …

Il se tût seul comprenant qu'il perdait complètement le contrôle, et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il tenait à elle, bien plus qu'un même membre d'une équipe, plus que son bras droit. Leurs relation était spéciale, elle n'était pas seulement amicale, amoureuse ou même fraternelle… C'était de tout ça à la fois, et l'équilibre de celle-ci ne tenait pas à grand-chose. Cet équilibre-là, ils l'avaient perdu. Une semaine avant, un soir où ils venaient de finir des travaux important, sur ce qui serait plus tard, la place publique d'un village juste à côté de la capitale Ishbal. La « team Mustang » était rentrée à l'ambassade d'Amestris (qui avait été créer un peu plus tôt et inaugurée le jour de l'indépendance d'Ishbal). S'étant tous reposés, lavés et de bonne humeur ils étaient allés boire un verre. La suite de l'histoire fut assez simple, le général et son colonel se sont vite retrouvés seuls, ce n'était bien-sûr pas la première fois, après plus de dix ans d'entre-aide. Mais cet équilibre était sûrement déjà entamé car, cette fois-ci, tout simplement, le plus doucement du monde ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils avaient finis la nuit ensemble, en écoutant du jazz, discutant et faisant l'amour jusqu'au matin. Tout semblait juste, comme si c'était normal, comme si tout ça s'était passé des centaines de fois déjà. C'était peut-être un peu vrai, mais ce genre de moment ne dure jamais. Ce genre de moment où l'on oublie tout, ou la culpabilité qui nous ronge disparait ou on se laisse penser que cette vie est sûrement la meilleure que l'on pouvait espérer. Quand tout était revenu à la normal, ils avaient continué comme si de rien n'était, de toute manière il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils s'étaient jurés pendant la nuit, de ne plus en parler par la suite et que de cette manière il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Raté.

-Ecoute, je pense que si depuis toutes ces années il ne s'est rien passé, c'est pour une bonne raison Roy. Je t'ai suivi toujours, car j'ai crus en toi, et j'y crois toujours. Cependant même ton rêve n'est plus le même, tu ne seras jamais führer, et tu peux devenir chef des armées sans moi. Tu es presque sur d'y arriver car Grumman a confiance en toi. Tu es le favoris, et puis l'armée n'est de toute manière plus ce qu'elle était. Nous y sommes arrivés Roy, et puis je ne peux plus te regarder dans les yeux normalement, même suivre tes ordres, tout ça n'a plus de sens pour moi. J'aimerais me mettre avec toi, vivre mon amour, mais même ça je n'en suis pas sûre. Je… Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, en fait, je ne crois même pas avoir le droit à tout ça. Même si je peux t'assurer que c'était génial Roy. J'ai essayé souvent de te dire tout ça, jamais tu ne voulus m'entendre, je me dis que c'est peut-être trop tard. J'ai fait le deuil de nous deux. Si vous le voulez bien général, j'aimerais rentrer à Central pour travailler avec ma propre équipe.

Bizarrement Roy sourit, elle avait de toute façons finit par sourire elle aussi. Puis ne se retenant plus ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était nerveux et en même temps, ce long discours paraissait un peu pathétique, ils se sentaient eux même un peu pathétique. Mais d'un certain côté c'était la fin de beaucoup de choses et il fallait mieux en rire que d'en pleurer. Une fois le fou rire passé Roy commença à réfléchir calmement mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la regarder, sachant que son sang-froid légendaire risquait une nouvelle fois de partir. Et là il ne rigolerait plus.

-Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça dommage, tu m'avais fait une promesse. Et j'ai la désagréable impression que cette fois tu laisses tout tomber. Non, ne dis rien. Je sais, je sais que tu ne me laisses pas tomber et que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi. Mais voilà, d'un coup comme ça… Tu pars et tout va changer. Il se retourna, enfin capable de l'observer. Je peux tout de même comprendre Riza, tu m'as tout donné, comme tu l'as déjà dis, tu m'as toujours tout donné. Alors oui, colonel, j'autoriserais votre transfert, occuper vous de tout ce qui est administratif et je signerais.

-Merci.

Elle se retournait quand Mustang l'interpella. « Tu devrais plutôt quitter l'armée et vivre ta vie Riza Hawkeye . ».Elle lui sourit.

Trois semaines étaient passées et Riza Hawkeye était partie. Mustang faisait en sorte de vivre cette « perte » comme il le pouvait, et franchement il y arrivait plutôt bien. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé de rallongé sa mission a Ishbal de quelque temps encore. Il se savait pas si il ne voulait pas encore rentrer à Central ou si de voir une terre qu'il avait lui-même détruit se reconstruire de jour en jour ne lui faisait pas le plus grand bien. Car oui, sa vie était en ce moment même plutôt paradoxale, une grande émotion le submergeait parfois quand il reconnaissait des endroits ou pire des gens, à qui il avait fait du mal, la première fois il avait eu des hauts le cœur. Heureusement, elle était là. Riza, la seule à qui il pourrait montrer quelques signes de faiblesses. Maintenant sa vie était en stand bye, il attendait de savoir ce qu'il voulait par la suite. Ce disant que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il ne s'était pas senti autant à sa place. Il devait être un peu maso, mais de se mettre devant le mal qu'il avait fait, le faisait revivre, il redevait plus humain. Moins froid, aussi grâce à elle. Mais ça, il devrait s'en passer. Il l'avait toujours fait, se passer d'amour.

Il travaillait aujourd'hui dans une plantation qui avait été crée près de la capitale, elle était hors nomes et même si ce n'était que de jeunes pousses, elle était l'image d'une nouvelle naissance. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait pu faire en étant militaire : s'occuper de fruits et de légumes. Il sourit à cette pensée.

-Havoc ! Venez ici, maintenant que vous êtes juste en dessous de moi, en moins en dessous qu'avant…. Ledit Havoc leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que le général fier de lui arboré une mine ironique. Vous devriez penser à surveiller un peu plus votre équipe. Je ne sais plus ou est Breda depuis plus d'une heure, et vous savez que même si tout semble se passer à merveille, je ne veux pas de conflit avec les gens d'ici. Aller à sa recherche. Et venez me voir ensuite, je pense que nous pourrions rentrer plus tard.

Effectivement il n'avait plus vu son sous-lieutenant depuis un moment et même s'il n'avait pas vraiment peur des locaux, il préférait suivre de près les soldats. Il continua sa labeur en pensant aux frères Elric, il est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu, en fait pas depuis le jour promis. Il est vrai que le colonel avait été touché dans son orgueil, qu'ils ne soient même pas venus les remercier. Mais en même temps… Sans eux, il ne serait plus là. Il vu Breda revenir au loin à côté d'un Havoc qui semblait rire de bon cœur. « Mmmmh ils oublient un peu trop que nous ne sommes pas en vacances mais en mission… ». D'un autre côté Roy savait qu'ils partiraient bientôt, Amestris avait besoin de gens de confiance et même si lui s'abandonner en restant un plus longtemps ici, il ne pouvait les retenir, et les empêcher d'avancer, il est vrai qu'ici eux n'avaient rien fait. De toute manière il était sûr d'avoir un poste dans l'est avec la même équipe. Enfin sans Riza bien-sûr. Ils leurs en parlerait ce soir, il leurs expliquerait qu'il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite avec eux mais qu'il avait confiance. Cela faisait déjà un mois et demi qu'ils étaient ici, son équipe se doutait qu'ils rentraient bientôt.

-Aller, on rentre. Comme Breda, pourra peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi il s'est absenté aussi longtemps ? Je ne pense pas avoir vu de caniche dans les parages pourtant… Mustang tirer une moue faussement étonnée, alors que Havoc lui éclatait tout simplement de rire.

-Mmmh désolé mon général, j'étais en train de chercher de l'eau pour les pivots d'irrigations , c'est un peu loin, j'ai dus demander un peu partout qu'on m'accompagne et les gens n'avaient pas très envie. Sous une chaleur pareille, il n'y a que notre équipe qui en a envie de toute façon. Répondis Breda en grognant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt la fin, et puis tu auras peut-être perdu un peu de poids comme ça…

-Merci, Havoc, sale traitre.

L'équipe se mis en chemin pour retourner à l'ambassade, sur le chemin l'ambiance était détendu, le couché de soleil et la douce brise qui les accompagné n'y était pas pour rien. Les gens avec qui ils avaient l'habitude de travailler étaient avec eux et riait de bon cœur en voyant les soldats dire des choses fort peu plaisante sur leurs coéquipiers. Arrivée à destination l'équipe se sépara pour rejoindre leurs quartiers respectifs, le lieu était d'ailleurs très beau. Les chambres aussi, même s'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, elles avaient toute le confort nécessaire voir plus. Un peu trop même, aux goûts de Roy, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ou Grumman avait trouvé l'argent pour un tel lieu. De plus il avait eu peur que la population n'apprécie pas ce déballage de richesse provenant du peuple qui les avait détruit quelque années auparavant. Mais les Ishbalis étaient sages, et ils s'étaient contenter de l'accepter, comme ils acceptaient encore Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchimist sur leur terre. Sa chambre était de loin la plus belle, ça pour le coup ça ne lui déplaisait pas, il avait beau ne pas avoir des goûts luxes, avoir plus que le reste de son équipe lui apportait du bien à son égo, qui (il paraît) était un peu plus gonflé que la moyenne. Il se rendu tout de suite sur la terrasse et sourit encore une fois, le paysage était magnifique, et la température parfaite, on voyait au loin des dizaines de constructions qui étaient à cette heure arrêtés. Tout semblait pousser du sol, comme la plantation, ce qui n'était plus qu'une sorte de ramassis de ruines sur une terre aride, devenait une ville, mais pas comme à central ou tout était plus froid, non, c'était comme une ville naturelle, faite de sable et de patience. Elle semblait sourire, prendre son temps, des plantes exotiques poussaient ça et là, un ruisseau traversait de part en part cette nouvelle capitale. Il donnait l'eau à des fontaines, ou cette dernière était à ce qu'on disait, pure, descendant directement des montagnes qui étaient à en fond de la ville. Roy se dit que tout ça avait l'air plus grand vu d'en haut, car la plantation se trouvait derrière ces mêmes montagnes. Mais il pensa qu'ici, et à ce moment-là, il avait le temps, c'est une pause, après tout ce qui était arrivé, ce n'était pas plus grand, il ne voyait juste plus le temps de la même façon.

Mon Dieu que c'était bon.

Il se prépara ensuite et rejoins son équipe une petite heure après.

-Bon écoutez les gars, je vais rester là, sûrement un mois de plus, je peux pas rester ici toute ma vie. Vous vous prenez le chemin du retour demain, et je laisse les fonctions principales à Havoc qui aura le rôle de colonel. Il regarda un peu mieux Havoc et sourit. En fait tu auras ta promotion dès que je rentrerais, pour l'instant je veux pas que tes chevilles gonflent trop, je préfère être là !

-Ouf ! Merci Chef ! Répondis Fuery, il s'en suivit des rire et des grognements provenant de Havoc qui semblait à peine vexé.

-Vous vous chargerez des missions que l'on vous confit, cependant, je veux être au courant de chacune d'entre elle, et s'il s'avère que l'une d'elle est très dangereuse, je rapplique.

-Et bien, vous n'avez pas confiance ? demanda Falman, la conversation était tout à coup redevenu tout à fait sérieuse, et presque tendu à cette dernière question.

-Non, je vous ai juste sous ma responsabilité. Et c'est normal qu'en tant que supérieur je ne vous laisse pas en pleine liberté. Quand vous aurez mon poste vous comprendrez. En attendant contentez-vous de suivre mes ordres.

Cette tirade avait sonnée sec dans l'esprit des hommes autour de la table, surtout celui de Falman, il avait presque envie de pouffer « quand vous aurez mon poste » , même s'il apprécier son supérieur, il détesté ce côté « je suis vexé, et énervé donc je deviens froid et hautain ». Cependant il ne fit rien de tout ça, il se contenta de se hocher la tête comme le reste de la tablé.

-Ah ! Au fait, vous ne devinerez jamais de qui j'ai eu des nouvelles ! s'exclama Havoc qui voyant les visages renfrognés en face de lui ne laissa pas beaucoup de temps au suspence. Hum, ouais je parle de Edward, il m'a appelé dans la matinée quand j'étais encore à l'ambassade, il parcourt le continent et s'est arrêté à Ishbal depuis quelque jours !

-Et comment a-t-il su que nous étions ici ? demanda Mustang qui, pour une raison inconnue était incommodé, il lui en voulait peut-être un peu plus que ce qu'il pensait, d'être parti comme un voleur. Et puis la conversation d'avant l'avait passablement énervé.

-Maya Einaudi, l'ambassadrice même, elle le connait d'un précédent voyage ou elle avait rencontré les Elrics en mission, quand Edward est revenu ici, il est directement allé la voir !

-Mmmh perd pas son temps ! Falman avait chuchoté mais en voyant la couleur écarlate du visage de Fuery, Mustang compris tout de suite et répondis un sourire mi-ironique mi-dégouté sur le visage.

-Bah encore faudrait-il qu'il lui arrive aux dessus des genoux pour l'intéresser … La mine un peu boudeuse de Roy, n'échappa à personne et le reste de l'équipe éclatée de rire. Personne n'osait le dire mais tout le monde le pensait « Roy était jaloux que la jolie demoiselle soit plus préoccupée par l'arrivé soudaine du Fullmetal que par les beaux yeux du général ! ».

-Enfin tout ça pour dire que comme nous partons demain dans la soirée nous pourrions en profiter pour le voir. De plus c'est un vrai atout pour vous Général , les populations locales l'aiment réellement, on le considère ici comme un héros, en même temps il l'est ! Havoc ne put s'empêcher de finir sa phrase un ton plus bas, et le sourire aux lèvres, « Vas y mec enfonce le clou », c'est à peu près la pensé commune de l'équipe et même de Roy à ce moment-là.

Tout le monde se coucha quelques heures plus tard. La soirée s'était bien passé et les hommes étaient très fatigués, Roy s'endormis en pensant au Fullmetal. « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ici… Je suis presque sûr qu'il va nous demander quelque chose… Ce n'est pas un hasard… » Roy sourit, il avait beau dire qu'il détesté le Fullmetal, il le considérer comme une sorte de fils spirituel. Une personne qui était proche de lui ressembler parfaitement et en même temps de ne réagir que dans le sens contraire de ce qu'il pourrait lui-même faire. Et il est vrai que de voir qu'il avait grandi et qu'il pourrait aujourd'hui être à son niveau socialement, l'énervé un peu. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'il pouvait lui apprendre, et c'était aussi sûrement pour ça que le Fullmetal était parti comme un voleur … Il s'endormit se languissant le lendemain qui risquait d'être différent de ce derniers jours qui avait était si tranquille.


End file.
